The Last to Know!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Have you ever not known about something...that seemed obvious to everyone around you? Kagome is the daughter of Jennifer and Shoma Shibuya, the younger sister of Shori Shibuya and the older sister of Souta Shibuya. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title – The Last to Know!**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Family/Adventure

**Summary – Have you ever not known about something...that seemed obvious to everyone around you? Kagome has. Kagome is the daughter of Jennifer and Shoma Shibuya, the younger sister of Shori Shibuya and the older sister of Souta Shibuya. A reenactment of Kyou Kara Maoh!, only completely different. How different can a story be with...one...simple...change?**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**NOTE!**

I'm not sure if any of you know this since I have gotten reviews asking me about it in my other story for KKM/IY What's In It For Me, Ken...is Murata...his name is Ken Murata...I don't know how you guys didn't know that. It even says it in the first episode. "That's Ken Murata." Word for word, that's exactly what Yuuri said...thought.

Also, I will refer to Wolfie's mother as Celli...That is how she will introduce herself...um...other nicknames will be made clear in later chapters. Kags will give them nicknames herself.

**-x-x-x-**

**The Beginning**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Kagome...Shibuya...its __perfect...isn't __it __Shoma?" __A __beautiful __brunette __asked __as __she __traced __the __soft __skin __of __her __new born._

_Her doe brown eyes looked into the baby's black eyes; specks of blue could be seen though, if you looked closely at the infant._

"_I __think __it's __a __beautiful __name, __Jennifer."_

"_You __know, __I __was __going __to __name __the __baby __Yuuri __if __it __was __a __boy. __You __know, __because __the __nice __young __man __who __stopped __the __car __said __that __where __he's __from, __spring __is __called, __Yuuri."_

"_Young __man...? __Say, __was __this __guy __kind __of __gloomy?"_

"_Oh __my, __goodness __no; __he __was __very __sweet __and __handsome __too."_

"_Too __bad __he __didn't __stay __to __watch __the __baby's __birth."_

**-x-x-x-**

'_Our __King __has __arrived; __it's __my __time __to __go __now.' __A __young __man __thought __to __himself. __He __had __been __planning __to __see __the __baby __at __least __once __before __he __left...but __Jennifer __hadn't __put __the __child __down __since __she __arrived __at __the __park __with __her __other __son._

'_Till __we __meet __again...my __king...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(15 years later)**

"MOM! I'M HEADING OUT!"

"Ah..! Kagome, wait a second." Kagome stopped in her stride to school and turned to see her mother running down stairs. She handed her a box and smiled.

"I got this yesterday and would have given it to you but when I went to your room you were already asleep. It's a make up kit. You know, my mom used to tell me that make-up is a woman's armor. When you're heading into battle, make sure to wear it. If you do, you'll never cry. If you cry, your Make-Up will fall apart. I thought that it would be a fitting gift." Kagome raised a brow but pushed the odd comment to the back of her mind. When your mother was Jennifer Shibuya it wasn't really that strange to hear things like that.

"Thanks mom." She took the box and smiled before placing it in her messenger bag.

"Take care. Tell Ken and Sango hello for me."

"Alright mom. Oh, Shori has an interview later, remember?"

"Oh goodness, I almost forgot. I'll wake him up." Her mother said cheerfully before turning and running back up stairs.

Kagome walked out of the house and smiled at the sight of her two best friends waiting on their bikes. She grabbed her skateboard and ran up to them before tossing it on the ground and hopping on. The other two took their places along side of her as she smiled brightly. She wore the male's uniform, though, that didn't mean she didn't wear female clothes. She just felt more comfortable riding her skateboard or bike in pants.

"So...we're meeting at the park...right?"

Kagome turned and nodded towards the girl with long black hair in a high ponytail. She wore a blue skirt that went just above her knees and a blue three button long sleeved uniform overcoat with a white button up shirt beneath that. White tinny shoes were on her feet. "You bet Sango. Say, how is your mother?" She asked.

"She is having a baby..."

Kagome's eyes widened.

Ken sighed. "Yeah, I was just as surprised."

"So...you two are getting _another_ sibling?"

They nodded at the same time, both replied, **"Yes."**

"Let's see, you two are twins, and then your younger brother Kohaku is 9, the same as Souta, now you're having another brother or sister..."

"Dad wagers it'll be a girl." Sango said.

"I'm betting my entire years allowance on another little boy." Ken told her.

"You guy's are making bets?"

"Mom, Kohaku and I aren't...they are." Sango said as she glared at her brother.

Ken smiled as he adjusted his glasses slightly. The wind caused his black hair to fly crazily about his face. Both siblings had brown eyes. He wore a similar out fit only with blue pants.

"I see...ah! This is where we split, later guys." Kagome said as she went left, the other two waved as they went right.

Kagome loved her friends. She could talk with them for hours. She hopped off her skateboard, pulling her black hair from its bun and letting it fall down her shoulders and to the middle of her back.

**-x-x-x-**

**(8 hours later)**

Kagome sighed as she stretched and yawned. Her parents could tell her that she had it easy...but they didn't have gym, dance, gymnastics and Home Economics all in one day and all towards the end of the day. Her A-Day was always hectic for her. Fun, yes, but hectic none the less. _'__I __should __grab __my __stuff __and __head __over __to __the __park.'_

Kagome walked through the halls and made her way to her locker, turning the dial and putting in her code before grabbing her stuff, closing the locker door and leaving.

**-x-x-x-**

Ken sighed in annoyance. He hated bullies; he knew he couldn't take them. Hell, he knew his sister could easily beat them up...but...she had to go back to get a book from math class that she had forgotten. "What do you want?" He asked.

"What? Is Mr. All A's to good to hang out with us anymore?"

Kagome arrived and glared at them.

"Frankly, I don't recall us being that close, and if you're planning on shaking me down, I should inform you that I have no money on me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. _'__Smarty __pants, __they __probably __didn't __even __understand __him.' _She stepped on the end of her board and let it flip into her hand before she made her way towards them. "HEY! Is there a problem, boys?" The three bullies turned. The middle one with shoulder length blonde hair smirked and pushed Ken away.

"Scat brat, we found a new _friend_."

Ken glared but caught the eyes of Kagome and clenched his fists. '_Note __to __self, __ask __for __defense __lessons._' He thought as he stood and ran off to find an officer, or preferably his sister.

"Alright boy's, let's play." The middle one walked up to her, she smirked. When he leaned forward she brought the board forwards and slammed it into his face.

"AH!" He fell backwards, his hands holding what Kagome knew was a broken nose.

Blood dripped onto the ground and as they turned angry eyes on her, she could only think of one thing..._'__Run!__' _She took off running and looked behind her to see the three chasing after her. '_Great, __I __just __had __to __have __**rich **__friends.'_ It happened almost every month. Someone tried to give _'__Rich __Kid __Murata__'_ a pat down. "Shit, I think I took a wrong turn." She looked around and noticed a small pond and a fenced area but nothing else.

"Guess you have no where else to go."

She turned and saw the leader with a blood covered shirt and two angry followers. "Uh, hehe, you wouldn't hurt a cute girl...would you?" She said innocently as she took a small step back. He gave a fake laugh and followed each step with one of his own.

"Careful...BAH!" He said loudly as he scared her.

She fell backwards in fright and into the cold water of the pond behind her. "Ah!" She felt the water start covering her and pulling her under. _'What...what's __happening...?'_

**-x-x-x-**

A beautiful blue sky was above her...a light breeze blue wet tresses into Kagome's face. _'...what...was __that?'_ Kagome sat up and looked around. "How...? There isn't even a pond, so I can't say that it was a whirlpool, otherwise it would have taken me to another source of water...right? Also, I doubt someone would pull me from the water then leave me here...that's just dumb. Putting all of that aside...where...where am I?"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: YAY! It's nothing like the show, yet exactly like it. DID I DO GOOD? Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – The Last to Know!**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Family/Adventure

**Summary – Have you ever not known about something...that seemed obvious to everyone around you? Kagome has. Kagome is the daughter of Jennifer and Shoma Shibuya, the younger sister of Shori Shibuya and the older sister of Souta Shibuya. A reenactment of Kyou Kara Maoh!, only completely different. How different can a story be with...one...simple...change?**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**NOTE!**

**-x-x-x-**

One of my reviewers 'poetic love' helped me remember the name of the anime that I had gotten the 'Makeup' quote from. All rights for the quote go to Saiunkoku Monogatari.

Lol. I just realized that I didn't write a disclaimer, do I really have to though? You're reading on a fan based site...obviously I don't own anything but the children that the main characters end up having. I am referring to my other stories also, I'm not saying that their having children in this one. I'm not sure if they will.

Because I know you guys know that I don't own anything and also none of you really care if there is a disclaimer since all of you are just here to read, write and review, I wont be putting one up, mostly because I always forget, lol, but also because we are all smart enough to realize that...I'm just a fan amongst fan's. :D THANK YOU FOR LISTENING...Hm, no, that's not right...

THANK YOU FOR **READING** MY RANT!

**-x-x-x-**

**I'm a Demon?**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stood and looked around. Sighing in annoyance, she pulled the clinging wet uniform jacket off. "That helped...not." She looked for a covered spot to change and was rewarded with some trees and shrubbery. _'__That __will __have __to __do.'_ She ran towards the forest like area and looked in her bag. "WAH! Go figure." She pulled out her wet girl's school uniform. She usually carried it in case something happened. Kagome frowned and twisted her hair and placed it back in her cap, pulling her jacket back on in irritation and buttoning it up, she went in search of any sort of life form that could point her in the direction of the nearest phone. She moved her skateboard in a position that wouldn't hurt her arms before walking forward.

"Civilization...civilization...civili—AH! PEOPLE! I SEE PEOPLE!" Her outburst caught the attention of many of the _'people'_. A woman dropped a basket of... _'__Pink...apples?'_

"Nashi, doska naimu" A woman with blonde hair said in fear.

"...huh?" Kagome looked around and noticed the others running towards them with sharp inanimate objects. _'__If __I __didn't __know __better...I'd __say __that __they __were __going __to __kill __someone...'_ Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm looking for a phone...you got one?"

"Mehi ta chigo cho ehu."

_'__I __don't __think __I'm __in __Japan __anymore...heh, __screw __Japan, __am __I __even __in __the __right __universal __zip__code?'_ She took a step back and stopped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder. "Ah!" She turned her head and saw a tall blonde haired man standing there. She moved out of his reach, but kept her distance from those with weapons as well. _'__I __may __not __know __where __I __am, __or __what __their __saying...'_ She thought as she watched them converse, pointing objects towards her. _'But __I've __seen __enough __movies __to __know __what __an __angry __mob __looks __like, __and __that...is __exactly __it!'_ She turned and rushed past the mob and away from them. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of a flying skeleton and heard the pattering sound of a horse from behind, then more of the same sounded from in front of her.

She closed her eyes and was for once glad that she took gymnastics and gym. She turned towards some trees and jumped, her hands latched onto a branch as she swung forward and landed on top of the branch.

_**"Faheru, KUGAMHI! KUGAMHI!"**_

"..." She raised a brow at the sight of a man riding on a brown horse towards her. Yelling at the blonde from what she could tell.

She watched as the two started fighting, so enthralled with the battle she never noticed the flying skeleton take hold of her until it was lifting her into the air. "Wha!"

"Dasgu heu joki idalber." The blonde said.

_"__Clearly, __I __need __a __translator..."_ Kagome muttered. She watched the blonde leave, yelling something to her before vanishing. "Wonder what he said. More importantly..." She glanced up at the clattering skeleton. "I wonder what side has me..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome felt herself get lowered gently to the ground and watched as the brunette male walked up to her calmly.

"Kagome..."

Her eyes widened. "How do you—?"

"No time, I'll explain later. You're soaked; I should get you dried off immediately. Please, come with me your Majesty."

_'__MAJE-WHAT!'_She felt him pull her to the horse and pick her up, placing her carefully on before climbing on behind her with her safe in his arms.

"You needn't worry, I will protect you." She blushed, but didn't say anything, not that she could.

The ride took a little longer then an hour, the other soldiers right behind them. When they came to a stop, a man with silver hair came running out. Silvery blue eyes looked her over in what looked like shock.

"Kanrato hesky ma—"

"Kevo matsu nohika sheawa."

"DOKANI!" The man rushed forward and placed his hands gently on her hips as he helped her down. He moved his hands to her head and she felt a weird tingly sensation before it stopped. "Can you understand now?" She looked surprised, but nodded all the same. "That's great. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Gunter von Christ and this is Lord Conrad von Weller."

"Uh...pleasure. I am—"

"Someone who needs no introduction, we know who you are. Your Majesties name is Kagome Shibuya. Though, I was under the impression that our next King would be...a male..." She stared but again...she said nothing.

"Please, let's go inside. I'm sure you have questions."

_'__Questions...? __I __need __a __therapist...'_ She sighed and followed them in, ignoring the slight ache on her lower back. Conrad led her to a bedroom and handed her a pair of black slacks, a black shirt and a black cloak. _'__Into __black __much?'_ She quickly changed and hung her wet clothes outside the window before walking out with the black cloak covering the majority of her body.

"Please, take a seat your Majesty." Gunter said charmingly.

"Kagome...please..." She said with a slight frown.

"I could never. I must refer to your Majesty as...your Majesty..."

She gave a deadpanned look, staring the older gentleman straight in the eyes, "Right...what am I doing here? Actually...where is here? Why were those people going to attack me and who was that man with the blonde hair? Also, what were those weird skeleton things and how do I understand you now and why does it seem that I can speak your language too? Also─"

"Please, one at a time. Now, from the beginning, switching the questions around a bit...you are in Shin Mokoku, and you are here to be...our 27th noble king of the royal demon tribe. The villagers that tried to attack you were humans...humans that hate demons...man with blonde hair?"

"Adelbert tried to get her, but thankfully she ran." Conrad explained.

"Adelbert von Grantz?"

_'I wonder how many Adelbert's there are here, if he has to ask.'_

"Mmhm,"

"I see, oh, your other questions. The skeletons that fly are from the Fly Bone Tribe, and are very loyal to the Mazoku's. I pulled out the memory of our language from the farthest depths of your mind so you can understand and speak our language."

"My other question...what do you want from me?"

"Why, nothing really, you are our King...er, queen...your soul was meant to be born here, but due to some problems we had to send it to a safer location. Now some minor dilemmas have risen and we had to call you here. Forgive us, but...we need our..._queen_ here."

"Right...and what...am I supposed to do?" She asked, not completely sure if she should be buying into all of this or not. Deciding she would go along with it until she had concrete evidence that she was indeed what they said, or that they were off their meds.

"You are to help us hunt humans. All of the humans that are sworn enemies of Shin Mokoku."

"...No! I'm human, how do you expect me to kill my own kind?"

"You think...oh goodness no. You are not human...!"

She frowned. "Then what am I, because for the last 15 years of my life, I've supposedly been human!"

"You are our 27th demon ki-uh, queen!" He said proudly.

"...so I'm..."

"Yes, that's right, you're a demon."

Kagome was glad she was sitting. She knew that if she was to have been standing, she would have fallen.

Conrad watched her for her reaction and his eyes widened when he saw her fall backwards. Rushing forward he caught her before she hit the ground. He sighed. "This should be interesting." Conrad said as he carried her to the bedroom and placed her under the covers carefully.

Gunter followed. "I'm a little worried...about how _they_ will react."

"..."

They left the room and left her to sleep. Tomorrow would be...a long day...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed. Unwanted and She to He are next to be updated so keep your eyes open.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title – The Last to Know!**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Family/Adventure

**Summary – Have you ever not known about something...that seemed obvious to everyone around you? Kagome has. Kagome is the daughter of Jennifer and Shoma Shibuya, the younger sister of Shori Shibuya and the older sister of Souta Shibuya. A reenactment of Kyou Kara Maoh!, only completely different. How different can a story be with...one...simple...change?**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**Beauty is the Brat...**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was smiling brightly the next morning when she woke up. _"MOM! __WHAT'S __FOR __BREAKFAST!"_

It was silent when the door opened. "I'm not sure what your mother is having, but if we leave now, we may make it in time for lunch." She shot up out of bed and stared in shock and surprise at a smiling Conrad.

"...Not...n-not a dream...?"

"No, not a dream, now, get dressed. We dried your female school uniform."

He placed the skirt, top, undershirt, socks and shoes on the end of her bed before turning to leave.

"Hey…Wait! Where is my board?"

"Your...oh, the last I checked, Gunter was in the front trying to figure out what it was. He is intent on showing his...beautiful Majesty that he too can master the...contraption, as he calls it." Kagome watched him leave and shut the door before jumping out of the bed and stripping down before throwing her clothes on and running out of her room.

"Gunter!" She called.

He was sitting on the front steps staring in confusion at the wheels. "Your Majesty...I was just...uh..."

She sighed in relief upon seeing it in one piece. "I'll teach you when we have a flat surface that won't shred my wheels." He nodded and handed the skateboard back to her. She cherished her skateboard as if her life depended on it. Her Bh Ball Engine Block Board was her favorite among three others. "So...which way are we heading?" Kagome asked as she started walking towards the dirt road.

"We are heading left. Here is your horse." Kagome turned to see a beautiful black mare. Next to it was two others that were already mounted on by Conrad and Gunter. On the black one was her bag.

"Thanks, I'd much rather walk though, so I'll take her reigns and follow behind you two." They stared at her before nodding and snapping the reigns of their horses enough for a light trot.

**-x-x-x-**

They had been walking for what seemed like hours. Actually, that's because they _had_ been walking for hours. Kagome was smiling as she took in the beautiful world she had almost drowned to get to. She looked up and waved at the flying skeleton. "Hi there!" It did a clacking thing with its boney jaws before waving back. "So...how much further?"

"It's just up ahead, right past the village." Gunter answered. She glanced behind her at the soldiers who had caught up with them on their way to the castle.

"Your Majesty...!" Kagome turned in time to see a little girl with light purple/pink hair in two thick pig tails running towards her with a bowl of water. Kagome smiled and despite the protest of both Gunter and Conrad...she drank it.

"Thank you; you are a sweet little girl. Your mom and dad must be very proud. I know I would be." The girl blushed at that and smiled before running back to her mother.

"Please your Majesty, you must be weary of what is given to you. In future reference, do not eat or drink anything that is not prepared or checked by our royal chefs."

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Please, forgive me for saying this Gunter, but I will never suspect a child of poisoning me."

Gunter sighed.

Conrad smiled. "You should be more cautious, but...at least you don't have a constant suspicion of humans." Conrad said.

She said nothing before climbing onto her horse that had stopped moving with her. "You guy's race?" She asked the guards who looked at each other. She took her bag from the side of her horse and placed her skateboard inside safely so that it couldn't fall out, before placing it around her own shoulders, so not to hurt the horse. "First one to the entrance of the castle...wins. Ready...Set...GO!" She snapped the reigns and the others followed close behind.

"Your Majesty, where did you learn to ride? You are incredible." Kagome glanced at Gunter in surprise before smiling.

"I learned yesterday, watching Conrad ride up to that Adelbert guy on his horse. This is however the first time I've ridden a horse by myself. Actually, the only thing I'd like to know is...HOW DO I STOP!" She cried out as they came upon the entrance.

"PULL THE REIGNS YOUR MAJESTY!" She did and the horse came to a slow stop. They opened the gates and she turned to face the soldiers, Conrad and Gunter.

"Hehe, I win. That was fun." She turned back and started in at a slow trot, completely ignoring the speech Gunter was giving. She looked down and climbed off her horse. She took the offered flowers from the little girl next to her and smiled. "Thank you." She pulled one out and placed it behind the little girl's ear before walking next to her horse with a smile as she looked around at the many shops and villagers.

More bouquets were tossed to her, she caught them with ease. She swatted a bee away from her horse which she had noticed was starting to get irritated.

"Your Majesty, we are getting close to the exit, you should mount now."

She nodded and did as told. "Hey, who is that?"

The two looked ahead and frowned.

"That is Stoffel von Spitzweig. He was the former Regent or the former Maoh of Demon Kingdom." Conrad answered.

"I see."

"Steer clear of him, Your Majesty. He will try to corrupt you with his false words and lies."

"This guy is that bad, huh? You want me to run him over with my horse?" She asked in a serious tone.

The others stared, not sure if she was joking or actually serious.

Suddenly they all stared in shock as she pricked her horse with something they couldn't see. It took off in fear and those in front of her jumped out of the way. They couldn't speak. All they could do was watch as she made a quick beeline towards the castle.

**-x-x-x-**

"Whoa~ girl! Calm down...I'm sorry..." She consoled the horse as it slowed and walked the rest of the way in. She hopped off and pat the horse gently on the nose. "All better, right?" The horse shook its head in a way that made her hair fly about. "No...I guess that was a bit mean. Alright, you want a carrot?" Again, it shook its head. "How about an Apple?" The black horse seemed to pause and think it over before nodding, Kagome laughed, unaware of the blue eyes watching her or the green eyes glaring at her.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

"Your Majesty, are you alright?"

"I'm fine...though, she's a bit sore with me; but other then that, yeah, I'm fine."

"That was a dangerous stunt you just pulled."

"Oh stop it. I knew that Stoffel guy would jump out of the way. Who's stupid enough to stand in the way of a horse on charge?"

"Actually, he is. It was his advisor that pulled him out of the way." Gunter retaliated.

"...Oh...uh, sorry?" Conrad chuckled and glanced behind her causing Kagome to turn as well. "Oh, hello there."

Another glared at her. "This...is our king?"

"HEY! IT'S QUEEN...check the chest, I'm a girl!" Conrad smiled at the flabbergasted look on both his and Gunter's faces.

"How indecent, are you really our...queen?"

Kagome turned to see..._'What __grandma __did __I __walk __across __the __street...to __be __blessed __with __this __teenage __god...?'_ Kagome took a small step forward, "Who are you?" She asked softly, taking them all by surprise.

"Well, at least you're not loud anymore. I am Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt. You can call me Lord Bielefelt."

_'Scratch __that, __what __grandma __did __I __**kick **__to __deserve __this __bratty __teenage __god?'_ Kagome scoffed, "I think _'conceited'_ is a better name for you."

He stared at her with his mouth opened slightly as if to say something, but she just ignored him as she turned to Gunter and asked where she could take a warm bath.

**-x-x-x-**

"How dare she!" Conrad listened to Wolfram as he stormed into the dinning room.

_'Causing __trouble __already...hm...'_ He smiled before walking off towards the baths where Kagome was.

**-x-x-x-**

"This...is nice." She sighed as the warm water covered her entire frame.

"Oh, your majesty!" She turned to see a woman with beautiful blonde hair and pretty green eyes walking towards her in just a towel.

"Hi, are you one of the Lady's here. I've met a few of the Lords already." Kagome said.

"Ah, yes. I am Lady Cecilie von Spitzweig, but please, call me Celi, Cel-i."

Kagome nodded as the woman asked to join. "Sure, I'd enjoy the company. So far all I've met are men. It's nice to have a female to talk to."

"I'm sure you will meet many more, your Majesty."

"Oh, Kagome, please. I hope that I do. Uh, not that it's any of my business...but is Lord Wolfram...your son?"

"My, yes he is! How could you tell? Was it our personalities, the same charming and charismatic disposition?"

"Uh...yeah...charming..." She smiled, _'__Actually, __it __was __the __hair __and __eyes, __but __I __don__'__t __want __to __ruin __baby __boy__'__s __image...__'_

"Isn't my Wolfie just precious!"

'_Not __exactly __the __word __I__'__d __go __for...__'_ Kagome sighed, "He doesn't seem to be all that thrilled with my being here...if I was to be honest, I'd say he abhors the very thought of it."

"...hm, just give him some time to come around. I am positive that you and he will become great friends."

_"I __wonder."_ She murmured softly to herself.

**-x-x-x-**

Gunter was standing outside the bath waiting when both Lady Cecilie and Kagome came out in towels.

"We will be there soon. Tell everyone that we are just getting dressed."

Gunter stared in surprise at the two, not able to speak, he ran away holding a bloody nose as he made his way to the dinning room. Conrad had gone back to talk with the other two who were curious about what Kagome had done that was considered..._'A __dangerous __stunt'_.

"Come Kagome, I have a beautiful dress that would look great on you for your welcome dinner."

"Welcome dinner?"

"Well, your first dinner in the castle is a more appropriate title."

**-x-x-x-**

Gunter walked in and the first thing he did was get a tissue. "Lady Spitzweig has taken Kagome, and they are getting dressed. She will show her here."

"...you left her...with mother?" Wolfram asked.

"I...I couldn't do anything. They were dressed in just towels and I...I was..._I __had __very __naughty __thoughts_."

They stared at him and were going to say something when Lady Cecilie walked in.

"Where is her Majesty?" Conrad asked causing her to look behind her and frown.

"She was behind me just a moment ago..." She walked out and smiled. "Kagome dear, come on...you look beautiful."

_"Celi...I won't even wear dresses for my mother...why am I doing this for you?"_

"Well, not that I gave you a choice...It was this or the red tights and corset dress." The guys stared at Cecilie in shock.

"MOTHER!" Wolfram said in shock and alarm.

"Oh hush! I didn't force her into anything too risqué."

Kagome sighed, "It isn't _risqué_at all..." she walked in wearing an exquisite silk ombre dress that had a strapless sweetheart neckline and a ruffle drape down the center of the gown. The ombre shifted from ivory to deep cobalt; the dress was absolutely stunning on her. "No...I just hate dresses..." Kagome sighed as all of the eyes were officially on her, "And this is why I don't wear dresses."

**"..."**

"Your Majesty, if you don't mind, I have two things I wish to say; first and foremost, allow me to compliment you, you look stunning."

Kagome frowned, "No need to lie, Conrad; my body is fit for pants and shirts, not dresses."

"Lord Weller may be a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them!"

Kagome raised a brow at a now blushing Wolfram. _"Right..."_

Conrad smiled softly, "As I was saying, let me introduce you to my elder brother, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, and you have met my younger brother, Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt. This is our mother, Lady Cecilie von Spitzweig."

"Yes, I have met and become well acquainted with Celi. It's nice to meet you all."

"It is truly nice to have you here. I have wanted to retire for some time now." Cecile smiled wistfully.

"Retire?"

"Yes, I was the ex Maoh of Demon Kingdom."

"...So...shouldn't your oldest son be the next Maoh?"

"It is not our choice. It is decided by the first King."

"Who is dead?"

"Yes."

"He's still giving orders?"

"Yes."

"If being Maoh means that when you die you still have to work...I'm not sure I want to do it."

"Don't worry! I'm sure my sons would be only too happy to help you out until you're ready."

"WHAT! I would never lower myself to serving a human like her."

"She houses the soul of our late great king and is the daughter of earths Maoh, Wolfram."

"...wha...still, she is only half demon. Her mother is still human. Probably just a cheap, easy, trek who got pregnant on a one night—"

_**~BANG~**_

They stared at Kagome with wide eyes. Her hand was bleeding from her grip on the knife she had just stabbed into the table. "...talk about me, and badmouth my boyish and indecent behavior...but my mother has never done anything to deserve the names you have given her. _You __don't __even __know __her."_ Wolfram went to say something when she suddenly turned to and brought her hand up to slap him. He closed his eyes and waited for the sting...it never came. He opened his eyes and they widened at the sight of her hand in a scolding manner, blood dripped to the floor. She pointed her pointer finger at him so that it was just in front of his nose and eyes. "It's impolite to talk about people you have never met. Don't do it again..." With that, she turned and left. Her hand now wrapped in a white cloth like napkin she had grabbed before departing.

"...impressive...though...I won't lie. I had secretly been hoping for her to propose to him."

"What's impressive?" Gwendal asked his mother, looking at the stalk-still and shocked form of his youngest brother.

"Well, the scent that was coming off Kagome, I'm sure you smelt it when we entered; it's lavender, and although in small doses it can be quite calming, in larger doses, it can intensify any feeling or sensation."

"So if someone was merely...upset with someone else, it would turn to pure hatred?"

"Yes, and it's impressive that she managed to pull her thoughts together before hitting Wolfie."

**"..."**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed. I already have the first chapter of The Chronicles of Life written. It will be my first InuYasha/Death Note Crossover, so yay! ^_^''**

**Envy: Of course, she won't update that until after...**

**3.) Sands of Time – 13**

**9.) Beautiful Disaster! – 11**

**10.) Stay Alive – 10**

**7.) Stealing Kisses – 9**

**6.) Self Inflicted – 8**

**2.) With Friends like These... – 5**

**8.) The Chronicle's of Life! – 4**

**Long list, huh?**

**Jakotsu: She also wishes to mention that, though she has never watched the anime...she knows everything about the anime and thinks that both L and Near...ARE SO CUUUUUTE! ^_^''**

**Me: Light is okay...but a little too weird for me. With that said. It will be a L/Kagome crossover. ,^_^**

**Envy: Read and Review.**

**Jakotsu: Please and Sankyu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title – The Last to Know!**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Family/Adventure

**Summary – Have you ever not known about something...that seemed obvious to everyone around you? Kagome has. Kagome is the daughter of Jennifer and Shoma Shibuya, the younger sister of Shori Shibuya and the older sister of Souta Shibuya. A reenactment of Kyou Kara Maoh!, only completely different. How different can a story be with...one...simple...change?**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**I'm Sorry**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was running cold water over her right hand, blood and water intermingled. She held tears back; her frustration over what Wolfram had said confused her. She would normally have told him to stop talking and given him the speech she had ended with, only, she would have done that first. Blood never would have been spilt...well, not her's at least, but still, she never lost control over her emotions so easily before. "Stupid Bielefelt!" She cried out when the wound wouldn't stop bleeding despite the pressure she was applying.

"So now I'm stupid?" Kagome felt her eyes widen, she turned around with her hand grasped tightly in her other blood coated hand. His green eyes looked at the wound, a frown marred his face. "Quite the temper, so..." He paused, grabbing a clean cloth from the shelf next to him before walking up to her. "Not only have you proven yourself inadequate as a proper woman; you are easily enraged and have a habit of talking boorishly of others behind their back." He resisted a smirk, watching as her left hand turned white around the knuckles from her vice like death grip. He took her other hand and she tried to pull away. "Oh, you're stubborn too,"

"You done yet! Let go, I can do this my self!"

"No, I'm not done, your independent, intolerable...you'll need a miracle if you want to be Queen here."

"I never said that I wanted to be the Queen. I want to go home, and live the way I was. Beating up the punks that picked on my friends, skateboarding at the ramps and parks, swimming at the beach, Gymnastics, Track, Home Economics and Math...I want my family...I don't want to be here any more." Tears began falling against her will.

"...I'm sorry..."

Her eyes dilated, she looked at him in shock.

"I...hadn't meant for you to get so upset to the point that you hurt yourself. I am not proud of what I said, it was discourteous and uncouth. You were right, I have never met your mother and so I had no right to say those things."

"...Bielefelt..." He finished tying the cloth around her hand and stood up. Pulling her to her feet with him, he turned and walked towards the door.

"Follow me; I'll take you to your room." She blushed and nodded, following after the proud blonde.

_'Ladies and gentleman, I give you, the first...and last...time, that he will ever be this kind to me. Oh god...I hope that I'm wrong...'_

"This is your room; you are three doors down from me, if you need anything. The others are in different hallways."

"Why is that?"

"Mother's wish, how would I know?"

"Your mother...she scares me."

"She scares everyone, but they love her anyways. It's late, goodnight." He said, opening her door and letting her through.

"Uh, thank you and...Goodnight." She shut the door, sighing in relief.

_'Please, let there be something simple in here for me to sleep in.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Wolfram sighed when he got to his room. He kicked the nearest thing to him, which was sadly a side table with a flower vase on it.

_**~CRASH~**_

"Damn it, why did I apologize...I didn't need to, it wasn't my fault..." He glared at the glass and blood flashed in his head, his eyes filled with regret. "She's the one who took it out of proportion." He walked to his bed and fell face forward into his pillow, not caring that he still had his sword draped over his side, or that he was still in uniform. "That, is the last time, I'm going to apologize to her, without meaning it."

_**~Gasp~**_

Wolfram sat up in bed and turned to the door, he saw a shadow and stood up, the shadow took off and the sound of footsteps fading could be heard. He took off to the door and threw it open in time to see black hair vanish around the corner.

_"Great..."_ Wolfram took off after her; he was surprised by her luck. She managed to pass with no trouble at all. The guards would either leave as she was passing or arrive as she passed, cutting him off in the process.

"Tell mother I'll be back with Kagome in the morning!" He yelled out to the guard; he watched him take off to his mothers' chambers and continued forward. By the time he got to the horses, she was already ridding off on Starlet; he took hold of his white horse and mounted, and then, he followed once more after her.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome passed the guards and laughed when they stumbled to get on their horses, she watched as someone called out to them, pulling on her horses' reigns, she watched what was happening. Her eyes widened when blonde hair came into view. The guards returned to their post and Wolfram started towards her.

"Starlet, let's go!" She told the horse. She had learned its name from the carving over her stall.

The white horse took quickly to the command and took off down the mountain and towards the town. _'__Just __try __and __catch __me!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Conrad headed to his own horse.

"Conrad..."

He turned, "Mother..."

"Leave them. Wolfram is capable of protecting her, and besides. He made the mistake of insulting her mother; he needs to fix it himself. Also, this is the perfect opportunity for Wolfie to get close to her Majesty. She would make a lovely bride for Wolfie; don't you think, Conrad, darling?"

He sighed, "Yes mother, she would make a lovely bride. However, _Wolfie_...may think otherwise."

"Oh?"

"Nothing mother, let's go back inside." He said, giving one final glance over his shoulders before walking inside with his mother leading the way.

**-x-x-x-**

"You can't out ride me Kagome!"

"Watch me Bielefelt!" Kagome was ahead of Wolfram by only a few inches, they had passed the village town a while ago and were heading to dangerous territory now.

"Kagome, pull the reigns, we aren't aloud any farther!"

"Don't tell me what to do Bielefelt!" She snapped the reigns and Starlet went faster.

Wolfram glared and called out, "STARLET, STOP!"

The horse slowed to a stop, just before a dark and unwelcoming forest. Kagome looked at it and shivered. "_Traitor,"_ The horse huffed and shook its head.

"She was raised by me, of course she would stop." Wolfram said indignantly, Kagome hopped off of her horse and moved towards the forest, leaving the horse and Wolfram behind. "Kagome!"

She stopped at the edge of the forest. A cold draft hit her hard and it felt almost as if it was pulling something from within her, out. She collapsed to her knees, her arms closed tightly around her body. She felt something fall onto her head and glanced up, Wolfram was no longer dressed in his blue uniform jacket, but the white top, blue pants and black boots with his sword at his side. His jacket resting over her head, she felt tears well-up in her eyes, her body shook harder and she turned away. Looking at the ground, the tears fell.

"You really are helpless."

"That's not true, this forest...get me away from this forest...I don't like it..."

He looked at the forest strangely. Sighing, he bent forward and picked up the troubled girl. Just then, he noticed her attire. A long black and blue gown, no...A seductive...Long black and blue gown in a Victorian style, it had a chiffon padded bust line, a lace insert and a sexy high slit in the front that came up to her belly button. He blushed at the visible black panties and leg garter that were clearly visible; the chiffon black robe had only hidden the fact that she was so scantily dressed.

"You...you took off, in the middle of the night...dressed like this!" She looked down and blushed, struggling to cover her self with the robe, Wolfram almost lost his grip on her. "Hey!"

"...Sorry..."

"What were you doing outside my door dressed like this to begin with...?"

"Oh, that. I was worried."

"What about?"

"I heard a loud crash and...I thought something had happened."

"Oh..."

"Wolfram...could you, take me..."

His eyes widened, "...what..."

"Could you, take me back...to the castle."

"Oh," He let out a breath of relief. "Yeah," He walked up to Starlet and placed her on the horse before climbing on behind her, whistling to his own horse, he took off in a trot, trying not to go to fast, his own horse followed behind them, keeping up with the smooth pace.

_"Wolfram..."_

He felt warmth swell up in his chest at his whispered name. He looked down at the soon to be queen who was draped in his jacket still, her head leaning against his chest.

"Hm,"

_"__Why __did __you __apologize?"_ He watched her eyes close, she was forcing herself to stay awake now.

"Because, I...was mad."

She frowned, her eyes still closed. _"At __me?"_

"No, myself, I was mad that what I said...made you hurt yourself. So I apologized, to make that anger and guilt go away. But..."

"_It __didn't __go __away...did __it..."_ She was smiling now. _"It __wasn't __your __fault __Wolfram, __I __hurt __myself __purposely. __Throughout __the __dinner, __every__time __you __said __something __hurtful __to __me, __I __wanted __to __cry, __I __wanted __to __scream, __but __mostly...I __wanted __to __hurt __you, __and __that __scared __me. __I __grabbed __the __nearest __object __to __me, __and __that just __happened __to __be __the __knife. __Then __I __snapped, __I __slammed __the __knife __into __the __table __and __was __going __to __slap __you, __but __that __pain...it __brought __me __back __to __my __senses. __I __was __about __to __hit __someone...for speaking __their __thoughts. __Yes, __rude __and __uncalled __for...but __not __worth __hitting __someone __for. __I __had __never __felt __so __embarrassed __or __ashamed __of __how __I __was __acting. __But...I __felt __humiliated __when __I __found __out __that __you __were __just __pretending __to __be __nice __to __me. __I __think...that, __that __hurt __more...than __the __knife."_ Her breathing started leveling out, _"Wolfram...I'm __sorry."_ Her words threw him off.

He clenched his eyes shut tightly, before he sighed. She had fallen asleep. "What a weird girl."

**-x-x-x-**

Lady Cecilie watched as one of the guards took the horses from her youngest, who carried their future queen back inside.

"Hm...Black hair...green eyes...little girl, what do you think Gwen, darling?" Gwendal looked at his mother, his brow twitching.

"I think two children is plenty for this castle."

"Your right, twins would be great!"

"I was referring to the two already here, particularly, Wolfram and Kagome."

"Oh...what about a little boy, blonde hair and green eyes."

He sighed, "The castles already got one of those."

"A little girl, blonde hair and green eyes."

He eyed his mother. "The castle has one of those too."

She glared at her oldest. "Fine...I'll talk to Anissina about it!" She stormed out of the room, her son staring speechless at the door as it slammed shut.

_"Oh save me."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title – The Last to Know!**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Family/Adventure

**Summary – Have you ever not known about something...that seemed obvious to everyone around you? Kagome has. Kagome is the daughter of Jennifer and Shoma Shibuya, the younger sister of Shori Shibuya and the older sister of Souta Shibuya. A reenactment of Kyou Kara Maoh!, only completely different. How different can a story be with...one...simple...change?**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**____Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**I'm Sorry**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome woke up in the warm confines of the Maoh's bed, a-k-a: her bed. It was fluffy and felt more like a cloud, or what she was sure a cloud might feel like if it were in fact a bed and pillow. Lying back and staring up at the ceiling, she thought back to the night before and glared, "I apologized...wasn't he supposed to do that?" Sighing, she stood up and quickly dressed in a pair of pants and a shirt, grabbing her skateboard from the bag it was still in, she peeked out from the door of her room and glanced back and forth down the hall before running off in the direction of the front entrance. She couldn't recall the proper etiquettes for a young lady running through a castle, but then, since when did she care.

Wolfram could scold her on the proper way to run while barefoot through the castle later, she was sure he would.

She didn't even care when she heard yelling from behind, and though she heard her name, she didn't turn. She took off outside and looked around for something smooth to _play_ on. _"Nothing..."_ She sighed and sat down before realizing what it was she sat on. "Stairs...ah...no, the top of it is fine, but the side balustrades are stone, not metal. That would shred the base of my board...I guess the flat surface of the staircase will have to do...I'll see if I can talk them into building me a skate ramp as my first order or decree as...Queen, or...Maoh...whatever..."

Running up the steps, she dropped her board and hopped on it with a graceful step, swaying in-between columns which were lining the entrance way.

"I suppose asking you what your hurry was would be a futile quandary, wouldn't it."

Kagome didn't bother to look behind her and see who it was; she recognized the cocky voice of her blonde haired housemate...castlemate..._"Checkmate..."_ she rolled her eyes before jumping with her board and using her foot to flip it midair before landing and flipping her board into her hands with her barefoot. She looked to the annoyance which had been causing her problems since yesterday. "Hello fair Prince, how might I serve you today?" Kagome gave him a mock bow; her hair was wild in the sense that she had yet to put a brush to it. "Perhaps I could polish you boots, or curl your hair?"

"Are you mocking me?!" He glared heatedly at her as he took a step forward, "Who do you think you are? You come to my home and expect me to fall over backwards to a slip of a girl and-"

Kagome snapped, her hand moved on its own, and before she could think about what had happened, or who had seen it take place, a red mark of a lithe little handprint marred the loud and overindulged blonde. Her eyes widened with what she'd done, and his seemed to be equally as large, eyes clearly ridden with shock, though he wasn't looking at her, the force she had used in her rage at sent him looking elsewhere.

Kagome turned, took her board, and left him silently gapping at her as she stormed past his, in her opinion, overly cheerful mother, especially if she took into account what she'd just done, and the other two guys, Conrad and Gwendal, who both looked just as stunned as Wolfram did.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked towards her room, dropping her skateboard on the floor, she let it roll a few feet in front of her as she followed it from behind before stepping on the board and pushing herself forward as she rolled slowly down the marble floors. She had mixed feelings for how she had reacted. It was annoying; she felt like she was dealing with that bully from school again... "School..."

Kagome sighed sadly, "I wonder what Ken and Sango are up to right now, if they've even noticed I've gone missing...maybe they think I'm dead..." Kagome stopped at her door and opened it with one foot on the floor and the other on her board. Pushing the board forward, she released it and watched it roll inside. "I think...I want to find a way back home...I miss them," She fell backwards onto her bed, hoping that no one would come near her for the remainder of the day.

Her pleas went unanswered, as a hurried knock followed the closing of her eyes, forcing them to open as she sat up and stared hatefully at the door. "Who is it? If its Wolfram, Celi, Conrad or Gwendal, I don't want to see you, go away!"

"_Blessed tidings of the Maoh, to have me set aside from those whom you wish not to see, but it is I, Gunter! Please, your Majesty, grace this humble advisor with your presence and-"_

"GO AWAY GUNTER! I...I want to be left alone..." She fell back onto her bed and tried to ignore the tears spilling from her eyes when the door was slammed open. She didn't even bother to look, once more, she knew who it was. Gunter was too reserved around her to do something so outlandishly rash and over the top...Wolfram, however...nah, he would kill a nun if his temper reached maximum rage. "I don't suppose kissing your booboo better would make you leave my room, would it?"

"Take it back!"

"...no..." Kagome said plainly, "You've been talking horribly about me...to me...since I first arrived in your beautiful yet stupid world."

"Take it back!" He yelled again.

Conrad walked in and requested much of the same, "Please, your Majesty, you must take it back, you hav-"

"No." She said again.

"Don't be so stubborn your majesty, this is all a big misunderst-"

"No! NO, NO, NO!" Kagome stood and started to push them all out one after another, Celi was standing in the hall watching curiously the interaction between Kagome, her sons, with Gwendal as the exception as he too watched on the sidelines, and Gunter who wasn't her son. "Not now, not ever! If you have a problem with what I did, go build a Kami forsaken bridge...AND GET OVER IT! I will not ever take back what I did!" Without another word on her part, she slammed the door shut in their faces.

Celi had other ideas however, and decided to add one last thing before ushering her sons and advisor off. _"So that is that? You will never take it back?"_

"Never!"

"_...WONDERFUL! I look forward to having your majesty join my family as my dear Wolfie's bride!"_

It went silent as Celi ushered everyone down the hall, Wolfram's screams could be heard as she did. _'...bride...BRIDE!?'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm sorry about that, but with hope, things will change and updates will come out a little faster than previously!**

**I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

**LIST**

Rated M For Manicure – **X**

A Moment In Time – **X**

The Last to Know – **X**

Shine on Me – Going to skim the posted chapters' then start on the next one!

The Girl You Left Behind -

Accidentally In Love – Ch2 started

Stay Alive -

I Am Shades of Life -

The Shadow Bender -

I Say Yes – Next chapter in Journal

My Dirty Little Secret -

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
